halfdemonfandomcom-20200216-history
Darkilly (DarkstormxLily)
Romantic Pairing between Lily the Cat-chidna and Darkstorm (Actu-sin) the Halfbreed Romance Status Married as King and Queen of Apocalia in the Present. Veiwer Comments Roleplay This story takes place before Darkstorm and Lily got married A twenty-year old female cat-echidna hybrid wanders the streets of Station Square. Darkstorm:(Bumps into her) Sorry Ma'am The Girl: oh... it's alright. Darkstorm: Are you ok? The Girl: hmm? um... yeah. for a girl living on the streets orphaned, yeah... Darkstorm: You look Malnourished (Takes her to a resturaunt and orders a meal for a king) Lily: oh... um, thanks. Darkstorm: Eat up Lily: oh... I haven't told you who I am, have I? I'm Lily. Darkstorm: I am Dark Lord Darkstorm (Actu-sin) the Halfbreed Lily Ah. Nice to meet you, then. (smiles) Darkstorm: Go on eat, you look incredably hungry Lily: okay, then... (begins to eat) Darkstorm:(Do you live anywhere? Lily: I dunno... I guess the streets are my home. darkstorm: Hmmmmm, Why don't you come live with me till you can find a place of your own Lily: Th-thank you so much! Can my brothers stay there, too? Darkstorm: sure Lily: (bows) th-thank you... Darkstorm:(Scratches behinds her ears) Lily: (purrs) Darkstorm: Go find your brothers Lily: alright... (leaves, getting her brothers) Darkstorm:(Waits for her) (She returns with a catidna and echidna) Darkstorm: Ok, lets go, but are you guys hungry Venom (the echidna): naw... Darkstorm: Ok (Takes lily's hand) grab on Lily: okay.... *does so* Darkstorm: you boys as well Jake and Venom grab on. Darkstorm:(Smokeports to the Castle) Jake: (looks around) Nice place you have, here. Two Dark Maids walk up and begin Measuring the newcommers Lily: (keeps still) Darkstorm:( Forgive them, your clothes are tarnished so they are measuring you all so they can make you clothes Venom: oh... that's nice. ^_^ Dark Maid: Stand still Venom and Jake: (obey) Dark Maid: Ok follow me to your rooms Lily: Alright... Each room is fancy Lily: Wow... they're all so beautiful! Dark Maid: Enjoy yourselves Their is an X-Box 360 in the room Jake: Oh... one of those Xboxes? Dark Maid: The Dark Lord is rich Lily: Heh, we can see that. Dark Maid: Ok, do you want anything Lily: No... Dark Maid:(You sure, no grooming, or a hot bath? Lily: (nods her head no) Dark Maid: I must insist on.... Darkstorm: If she doesn't want one, do not push it Jake: He's right. My little sister can make her own descisions... Dark Maid: Blushing Embarrassed) Jake: hmm? Dark Maid walks off Venom: Erm... okaaay? Darkstorm: forgive her, her mom raised her that way, well anyways make yourselves at home Lily: ...Alright. Darkstorm: Enjoy yourselves Lily: Heh, we will. Darkstorm:(Walks off) Lily: ("Nice guy...") (she walks off to her room.) it is way cooler than her brothers Lily: Wow... this is really cool! Does he like me THAT much? (Later in the day) Jake: (tinkering a bit) Darkstorm: Working on his Fighter in the Garage) Venom: (reading) the book is enchanted and the characters pop out Venom: (suprised) Whoa! as soon as he stops reading the characters disappear Venom: Weird... Darkstorm:(Over the intercom) I enchanted the books to help the learning process Venom: hm... I see. Darkstorm:(Just becarefull with the more advanced tomes, scrolls and heavy dragon books in the advanced magic section Venom: Okay... Teniahk:(Screams) Venom: huh?! Bakuu: you ok sis Teniahk: The bloody Advanced Tome knocked me down Venom: erm... (helps her up) Teniahk: Thanks Venom: Not a problem, kid... Teniahk: I am a Married woman Venom: >w> Yeeaaah... Teniahk:(Still half a lioness and is prone to rage) Venom: ... ^_^ Teniahk:(Growls) Jake: Damn it, Isaac... what'd you do this time? Teniahk:(Walks off) Jake: ... (sighs) Bakuu: Hi Jake: Oh... hey. Bakuu: Wassup Jake: Nothing much... Bakuu: you play guitar? Jake: No... but my brother does. Bakuu: sweet Jake: Heh, yeah... Bakuu: You like Magic Jake: Well... I'm more interested in Science, but I guess. Bakuu: I think we got some science books in the Library Jake: Alright. I'll check them out, later... Bakuu: Peace (Smokeports) Lily: (sitting on the couch, not speaking a word) Jake: (notices her sister) ? Hey, something wrong, sis? Lily: No, no.... Teniahk: You ok? Lily: Yeah... Teniahk: never saw smokeporting? Lily: ...No? Teniahk: It is a power Lily: I see... Teniahk:(Trying to Get her dread lock beads in her hair) Lily: hmm? Teniahk:(Heh Lily: ... Teniahk: well gotta go (Runs off) Lily: Ummm... okay? A book falls Lily: (catches it, putting it back in it's place) Darkstorm:(Walks in) Lily: Oh... hey. Darkstorm: hi Lily: hmm... Darkstorm: Goes to wash up) Lily: (sighs) ... Dark Maids: Something wrong? Lily: Um... no. Dark Maid: Are you in love with the Dark Lord? Lily: (blushing) Wh-what?! No! Dark Maid: Keep telling yourself that (Walks off to the Dragon Nursery Lily: ("Maybe... maybe I am in love with him.") Darkstorm:(Had gotten out of his shower, dried off and gotten dressed, now he begins making lunch) Jake: (studying) The delicious smell of Darkstorms pizza fills the room Jake: (sniffs the air) Darkstorm:(Finishes up with Olives and Pepperoni) Lunch time Venom and Jake: (enter the dining room) Darkstorm: Lily you hungry Lily: I guess... Darkstorm: come and gets some Lily: Oh, alright... Darkstorm:(Makes them a plate) Lily: (grabs one) Darkily Darkily